


Sucking Too Hard on Your Lollypop

by orphan_account



Series: More generally unrelated high school shenanigans [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Although it's really just a lolly pop, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Food Play, High School AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy shouldn’t be able to do this to him. He’d thought it was a joke when Clint had come to him one day in that cliché manner, asking for a higher grade. In fact, he’s pretty sure Clint had originally meant it as a joke, but when Phil had (to his endless shame) not pushed him away, Clint went down on him, and it was probably the best blow of Phil’s life. </p><p>Two months later and they’re still at this, and the risk of being caught and thrown in jail is actually giving the teacher a few premature grey hairs at his temples, but that just seems to turn Clint on even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Too Hard on Your Lollypop

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE RECORD
> 
> I would like it to be known that Clint is 16.  
> Coulson is 31, if it is of import.
> 
> Carry on.

That kid. That damnable kid. It was bad enough that as a teacher he's in a relationship with a student, but he’s a _minor_ at that. It's so unbelievably illegal, and it should make Phil Coulson's (government 101 teacher) skin crawl.

 

Well, it does. But not in a bad way. In a really, really good way. And that damn kid is sitting at the back of the room right now with a smug smirk on his stupid perfect lips, which are currently wrapped tight around the stick of a bright red cherry sucker. Phil can feel his cock throb, so he assigns book reading and sits at his desk to keep from getting an erection in front of the whole class.

 

Once he’s sure everyone is looking down at their books, he reaches under the desk to palm gently at himself, trying to situate his aching package a little more comfortably.

 

But when he looks up again, it’s right into those golden, burning eyes, and he watches as the teen’s tongue, dyed bright red with the candy, drags across his red-stained lips, and he nearly groans aloud.

 

Clint Barton grins and closes his lips around the sucker again, only to pull it free with a wet, audible ' _pop_ ' that has a few of his classmates glancing over at him. To their eyes it just looks like he's trying to annoy their gorgeous teacher by refusing to focus on the lesson when really he's trying to drive the door man out of his mind with want. He's doing a damn good job of it too. Phil's so turned on Clint can practically taste it. And he will, later. He just needs to push him a little bit farther.  
  
Keeping his eyes locked on Coulson's he opens his mouth and slowly licks the red cherry lolly, circling it with his tongue before popping it back into his mouth and closing his eyes in silent satisfaction.

 

“Mr. Barton, please do today’s assignment,” Phil says, very impressed with his own ability to keep his voice steady, despite the tremble between his legs.

 

"Forgot my book sir." Clint retorts with a smirk. He leans back in his chair, eyes shining with smug satisfaction. He's got him. Phil never calls him out like that unless he's really getting to him.

 

“Then share with a partner,” Phil says without skipping a beat, narrowing his eyes such a small amount that Clint is the only one who notices.

 

Feeling daring Clint responds with a wink and another seductive lick of his sucker.  
  
"Can't sir. You know how I get about personal space."

 

 _You little fucking liar,_ Phil wants to say, but he just grits his teeth. “Are you refusing to do the assignment, Barton?” he asks, voice a little tense.

 

"I'll do it when I get home." Clint answers with a shrug. He likes where this is going. Phil's got that tone that tells him he's really going to get it today. He can already feel it and it makes his cock throb in his jeans.

 

“This is _classwork,_ Barton,” Phil says, his tone tightening again.  

 

"If you got a book for me sir I'll be happy to do it." Clint challenges. "Just bring it over."

 

Phil narrows his eyes enough that the other students see it this time, but they’re used to it. Clint and their teacher have been going at it like this all year. It’s pretty evident Phil doesn’t like him, and Clint enjoys terrorizing him.

 

“It’s not my responsibility to give you a book. If you won’t be accountable enough to bring your own book, then you’ll fail the assignment, and _see me after class_ ,” he says, and it takes every inch of his willpower not to add a growl to that last statement.

 

Clint is silent for a moment, rolling the lolly around in his mouth before pulling it free to smirk and roll his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Coulson."

 

Now that he knows he’s going to get off, Phil can relax (more or less) and he starts to grade papers. He’s doing well until he comes to Clint’s paper, and he nearly groans as his thoughts turn to that boy again. He looks up briefly to make eye contact again, and watch that sinful tongue trace that lucky little red candy, before flushing and looking down again.

 

A _boy_ shouldn’t be able to do this to him. He’d thought it was a joke when Clint had come to him one day in that cliché manner, asking for a higher grade. In fact, he’s pretty sure Clint had originally meant it as a joke, but when Phil had (to his endless shame) not pushed him away, Clint went down on him, and it was probably the best blow of Phil’s life.

 

Two months later and they’re still at this, and the risk of being caught and thrown in jail is actually giving the teacher a few premature grey hairs at his temples, but that just seems to turn Clint on even more.

 

In the back of the room Clint turns to look out the window and continue toying with his candy. He almost wishes he had brought his book so he had something to do because the waiting is killing him.

  
He risks a glance over at Phil and almost smiles. He couldn't believe it when the teacher hadn't pushed him away and had actually given him the chance to bring him pleasure. He hadn't really wanted a higher grade. He doesn't really need it since he's nearly failing all his classes and plans on dropping out as soon as he turns seventeen. But he'd been aching to get into Mr. Coulson's pants since the first day of tenth grade, and he'd taken a chance.  
  
Now they're two months into a relationship that had started as a shot in the dark. Sort of relationship. They don’t do more than fuck but that's enough for Clint. He admires and lusts after Phil and being able to spend an hour or two a week with that gorgeous cock up his ass and his teacher's hands on his body is more than enough for him.

 

Half an hour later, the class is finally clearing out, but Clint stands at the teacher’s desk obediently. A few kids bid Clint farewell (and good luck, everyone knows that Coulson can be brutal) and finally the door closes behind the last student.

 

“Go lock the door,” Phil orders, snapping Clint to attention from where he’d been innocently rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes and sucking on the candy.

 

Clint grins and hurries over to the door, nearly tripping over his own feet in his excitement. He locks it and pulls down the shade over the window so they won't be disturbed.  
  
Once that's done he turns slowly and makes his way nonchalantly back to Phil's desk, like he doesn't know he's about to bent over it and fucked senseless.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Coulson?" he asks sounding as innocent as he possibly can.

 

“Don’t play stupid,” Phil says, standing up and snatching the candy right out of Clint’s mouth. He leans up against the front of his own desk, crossing his ankles and twirling the candy between his fingers. “Get down on your knees.”

 

It’s impossible to miss the bulge at the front of the teacher’s trousers, and the sight of it makes Clint’s mouth water. He falls to his knees and immediately reaches forward to undo the teacher’s belt, only to get his hands smacked away.

 

“I didn’t tell you to do anything but get on your knees,” he says firmly.

 

Clint drops his hands and his eyes dutifully, waiting for his next orders. They play this game sometimes, Phil giving orders and expecting Clint to follow them to the letter, pretending to get angry when he doesn't. Sometimes Clint thinks he might really be mad so he never pushes too far, not wanting to risk being told to leave.

 

"You were a little pain during class today," Phil says with a growl and he pushes his thumb into the boy's red stained mouth, listens to him moan, and lets him suck on the finger. "Weren't you?"

 

Clint groans and nods, refusing to take his lips away from Phil's finger. He licks and sucks the invading digit just like he'd been doing to the lollypop all through class, hoping to please Phil and earn his reward.

 

Phil closes his mouth around the candy for a single suck before pulling it back out and twirling the red, sticky lolly over the boy’s bottom lip. He pushes it in and gives Clint one suck before he pulls it back out again, and watches as he chases after it, desperate for something to suck.

 

"Please, Mr. Coulson," Clint whines. He drops back down again but keeps his head up, eyes large and pleading as he looks up at his teacher. "Give me something. I promise I'll be good if you do."

 

"What, this?" Phil asks, grabbing the back of the boy's neck and grinding his face into his clothed erection. Clint groans, biting his lip and gripping Phil's thighs to keep himself from mouthing at the man's cock through his pants. He wants it so badly but if he leaves any evidence on his lover's suit he'll be in way more trouble than he can handle.

 

“If you want it then take it,” Phil growls, jerking back on the boy’s hair to look him in the eye for a moment.

 

Clint whimpers and raises shaking hands to his teacher's belt. He hesitates, afraid his hands will be smacked away again. They aren't and he grows more confident, removing his belt and opening his neat suit pants in seconds. He pushes the fabric out of the way and reaches into Phil's briefs, finally getting his hands on what he's been waiting for all day.  
  
He pushes the older man's pants and briefs down enough that they're out of the way, freeing his erection. Clint takes a moment simply to admire it, the familiar pillar of flesh, flushed red with blood and standing out from the bed of dark curls at the base. It's perfect, not too long or too thick, just big enough for him to really feel it without it hurting. Absolutely perfect.  
  
His moment of appreciation passing he falls forward, kissing the soft skin and licking his way from base to tip to wrap his lips around the head.

 

Phil allows himself a low groan, and he doesn't hesitate to buck his hips forward. He sucks on the candy again, licking the flavor from his lips, and he tilts his head back. Clint's mouth is heavenly, tight and hot and wetter than usual after salivating with the lolly in his mouth. He curses under his breath and fists the boy's short hair, grinding deeper into his mouth by the second.

 

Clint's hands tighten on Phil's thighs and he groans around the flesh filling his mouth as the teacher pulls his hair a little harder. He relaxes his jaw and throat so he can take more of Phil, letting his lover hold him still while he grinds his cock deeper, pushing it further and further into Clint's waiting mouth. It feels so good and he'd be perfectly content to stay there and let Phil fuck is throat if that's what he wanted. Nothing turns Clint on more than when Phil starts getting a little rough with him.

 

Phil puts the candy back into his mouth so he can bite down on the stick to keep from groaning aloud. He pulls hard on the boy's hair and with a thrust, buries his cock completely down his throat. The teen gurgles around the flesh in his mouth and he looks up with lust in his eyes.

 

"Can't breathe?" he asks after pulling out the candy, earning another gurgle in response. He grinds his hips forward a few seconds more before pulling back entirely to allow him to gasp for air.

 

Clint chokes and gasps, his throat burning from the abuse and god is it good. He gasps and fills his lungs and turns back to his task only to have Phil yank him away by his hair.  
  
"Please," he begs, looking up at Coulson in dismay. "Please Mr. Coulson, I can take it. I wasn't ready, give me another chance."

 

Coulson pushes his cock past the teen's open lips again, dragging him in all the way to the base and holds him there. He grinds, listens to the boy gag, feels him swallow. He holds him there for almost a full minute, until he sees his eyes begin to roll back with oxygen deprivation, and finally he jerks him back by his hair to the most delicious moan he's probably ever heard from the teen. He's glad for the loudly chattering students in the halls. "You like that, do you?" Phil asks with a smirk, watching the teen gasp desperately for air.

 

"Y-Yes Mr. Coulson," Clint coughs, his voice hoarse but a smile stretching his lips. God he loves it. He loves it so fucking much, he never wants it to end. "More sir, please?" he pleads, opening his mouth to the other man once again.

 

Phil gives the boy what he wants, shoving deep and hard again, grinding and holding him there, fucking his mouth ruthlessly. "You're going to be late to your next class," he says with a smirk and sucks on the candy again before he pulls back to give the boy room to breathe, only to plunge right back in. The way Clint's throat ripples around his cock is heavenly, but he won't let this continue to his completion. He wants to watch Clint _limp_ out of this room.

 

"J-just P.E." Clint chokes out the next time Phil gives him a chance to breathe. He grins up at his lover, his vision too blurry with tears to see him and lays his head on the man's knee. "Plenty of time Mr. Coulson. And I'd really like to make up for my poor behavior today."

 

“Is that so? Then get your pants off and bend over my desk,” Coulson orders with a growl.

 

Clint doesn't waste a second. He jumps to his feet and hurriedly opens his jeans so he can push them and his boxers down to his knees. His cock springs free, already rock hard and crying for attention but he ignores it. Going against Phil's orders would not be a good idea now. So he places his palms flat on the desk and bends over, exposing his already prepared ass to his lover.

 

Phil is surprised to see that the boy’s hole is already soft and wet, and suddenly his heartbeat kicks up a notch as he realizes the boy must have fingered himself before he even came to class _in the bathroom_ , and sat through the entire class open and ready. His cock throbs hard, and he nearly goes weak at the knees, imagining Clint crouched up on a toilet seat, fingering himself quietly, trying not to get caught.

 

“Fuck, you desperate little slut,” he growls spitefully, only because he knows how much Clint gets off on it.

 

"Just for you Mr. Coulson." Clint replies softly, glad he got it right and Phil isn't upset about not getting to prepare him. Usually Phil likes to open him up himself but in this case time is of the essence and Clint wanted him to know just how badly he needed him. Clearly his work paid off.

 

Coulson doesn’t give a breath of hesitation. He leans over the boy, claps a hand over his mouth, and pushes right in, to the hilt. The tightness makes him groan, and the way Clint keens against his palm is beautiful. He supports himself with his other hand on the desk, and grinds deep and slow. If Clint could scream he would but luckily Phil's hand keeps him quiet. He clutches at the surface of the desk and presses back against Phil, forcing him to grind deeper into his body. They need to be quick today but that doesn't mean he can't thoroughly enjoy Phil's cock stretching him open and filling him up so completely.

 

Phil hisses in bliss, dropping his head forward as he grinds even deeper. They generally use condoms, but only because of Phil's paranoia. They don't really _need_ them, and Clint always prefers the way the older man feels inside him when there's no layer of plastic between them.

 

"God, you're still so tight," Phil groans as he pulls back and surges in again, to listen to Clint cry out against his hand.

 

Clint closes his eyes, his head falling forward onto the cheap wood desk as he focuses all his attention on the feeling of Phil thrusting into his body and the filth the teacher is whispering in his ear. It's so fucking good he wishes he could scream or at least cry in pleasure.

 

"You're so tight, even though you fingered yourself right here at school. Shoved your fingers up your ass in the public bathroom, did you bite down on your hand to keep from shouting? Or could you not even feel your fingers after being so used to my cock filling you, it just wasn't enough?" Phil's whispering is bordering on deranged, and in any other case someone might be frightened.

 

Clint can only moan and buck back against Phil, the hand covering his mouth silencing any reply. Even if he was allowed to speak he wouldn't be able to answer, not with Phil's words making his head spin and his cock forcing the air from his body in muffled gasps with every hard thrust.

 

The crowd is now completely gone from the halls, leaving them in moderate silence, except for Clint’s muffled gasps.

 

“I’m going to take my hand away from your mouth now,” Phil hisses. “And you’re going to keep quiet. Or I’m going to pull out and jerk off and come on your back and leave you like that, do you understand?”

 

Clint nods enthusiastically, eager for the chance to prove himself. Phil pulls his hand away slowly and Clint gets his first real lung full of air, only to have it leave him again in another quiet gasp. He starts to moan and quickly cuts himself off by catching his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
"Coulson..." he groans softly when he trusts his voice again, "Coulson please....I'm so hard, touch me please..."

 

“Touch yourself,” Phil orders as he plants both of his hands on the desk so he can thrust twice as fast into the willing, tight body of the teenager.

 

Clint groans. He'd wanted Phil's hand but the sudden surge in power in the teacher's thrusts more than makes up for it. He uses one hand to hold himself steady, already sure he's going to have bruises on his stomach from hitting the edge of the desk so many times, and wraps the other around his aching cock, moving it as fast as he can to try to keep up with Phil's thrusts.  
  
He's almost completely silent now. Even if he wanted to scream he wouldn't have the breath for it. All he can do is gasp, occasionally managing a soft "Coulson" while Phil fucks him fast and rough, just like he likes it.

 

Suddenly craving a new position, Phil pulls out of the boy entirely, and leaves him hanging just long enough to hear him whine, before he pulls him upright by his hair. Coulson takes a seat on the edge of his desk and beckons Clint up to him, helps him straddle him with one knee on the desk on either side of his hips, and thrusts up into him without hesitation, capturing his surprised moan with a deep kiss.

 

Clint cups Phil's face with both hands and kisses back as if his life depends on it. He pulls away only a few centimeters to breathe before delving in again, fighting with Coulson for dominance of the kiss and quickly losing. He resigns himself to holding onto his lover while the man fucks him senseless and kisses him until he's high on the taste of the other man's lips.  
  
"Coulson," he begs, pulling back and resting his forehead against the teacher’s. "Mr. Coulson, please...I'm so close...please Phil..."

 

Phil relents, wraps his hand around Clint’s cock, and begins to pump fast and hard in time with the upward stroke of his hips. He’s close himself, his cock bulging and straining towards release with every thrust. Bliss is humming through him, mounting, higher, sharper, sweeter and all the more painful.

 

It’s a good ache, the kind that will settle into his lower back and keep him hot with pain for the rest of the day. The kind that will have him masturbating in bed tonight. Twice.

 

Clint moans and arches his back, thrusting up into Phil's hand and then pushing back down to meet the other man's cock and it thrusts all the more deeply into him. His brain goes fuzzy and he barely remembers to kiss Phil to cover his cries as he comes into the teacher's hand.

 

Phil isn’t far behind, but he has to be smart about this, no matter how much he wants to come to his end as quickly as possible.

 

“Do you want me to come in your ass, and you have to hold it in, or pull out and come in your mouth?” he asks, slowing his thrusts to deep, slow grinds.

 

Clint groans, burying his head in Phil's shoulder. He's still shaking with the aftermath of his climax but his cock twitches a little at the thought of having Phil's come in his ass and having to hold it in to keep it from dripping down his thighs.  
  
"Inside me." he whispers in the teacher's ear. "I want you to come in my ass. I want to feel it."

 

Phil smirks, and licks the taste of cherry from Clint’s kiss off his lips. “Alright, hold on tight. You can bite my shoulder if you need to keep from yelling,” he says, kissing the side of the teen’s head. He knows he’s starting to feel lethargic, so he needs to wrap this up as quickly as possible before he starts to actually hurt his young lover.

 

He scoots forward so he can plant his feet flat and firm on the ground, hooks one arm around Clint’s waist and holds their bodies tight together, props one hand behind himself, and starts to thrust so quickly that Clint can barely tell one thrust apart from any other.

 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Phil says quietly in the quivering student’s ear, trying to soothe his desperate little whines with gentle whispers as he works himself faster and harder, flying towards climax.

 

Clint bites down on Phil's shoulder as the man thrusts into his sore body. He's mostly come down from his high and the thrusts aren't very pleasant anymore. But he feels Phil tense in his arms and he knows it won't be much longer.  
  
Phil jerks twice more and then Clint can feel it, he can feel Phil's cock twitching inside him as he finds his release inside the teen. He can feel his lover's come filling him up and it feels so good. He clenches around Phil's cock to keep any of his come from leaking onto his pants, earning a muffled groan from the teacher.

 

His orgasm comes with little more than a loud huff through clenched teeth, but his entire lower body seems to have melted into syrup, thick and sweet and not quite solid. He comes down after a long minute, breathing hard through his nose, and he lessens his grip around Clint’s waist somewhat.

 

Clint slumps against him, turning his head to kiss Phil's neck and jaw in a moment of satisfied bliss. They can't really cuddle but they can hold onto each other for a few minutes and forget that they both have obligations and as far as anyone else is concerned they're nothing but a teacher and student and that's all they can ever hope to be.  
  
"So this weekend....you wanna meet at that motel outside town?" Clint suggests after pressing another soft kiss beneath Phil's ear.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Phil says. “Seven on Saturday as usual, right?” he gently eases the boy up and off his softening cock.

 

Clint grins and nods, clenching as he rises off the man's cock to keep his come from leaking down his thighs or onto Phil's pants. He lowers himself gently to the floor and stands on shaking legs, fighting to maintain his balance while he redresses himself.  
  
"Saturday. Our usual room." he repeats, picking up his bag. He hands Phil his belt and starts toward the door. "I'll see you then."

 

“Hold on,” Phil laughs, grabbing the boy by the back of the collar. “Let me write you a late pass. You miss class enough as it is, let me at least excuse it when it’s my fault.” He scribbles a quick note and hands it to him, as well as another kiss to his lips, before popping the unfinished candy back into his mouth. “Now away with you. I’ll see you Saturday.”


End file.
